User talk:Karen2310
Ray Langton, last appearance in 1978 Karen I think there's a discrepancy in Ray appearances in 1978. His list of appearances says that his last of 1978 is Episode1845 (20th September 1978). But that ep page doesn't say his last appearance until... 2005, and he's in the cast list of the next episode, 1846. I can't investigate further right now. Thanks for your help. derekbd (talk) 22:46, April 24, 2017 (UTC) : Oh darn. Disregard. I should have looked on the laptop and not just the phone. Apologies. I do wish there was an android app, but that's a whole other matter! Best wishes to you. derekbd (talk) 23:20, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Daniel and Sinead On 8th February, Sinead wasn't Daniel's girlfriend where they slept together for first time. Daniel and Sinead wasn't boyfriend and girlfriend at time. Sinead was Chesney's girlfriend when she sleep with Daniel. (Ednasharon24534) Is there really a need for the rude comments? I really don't think there's a need to leave rude comments such as "Corrected formatting - yet again" when editing other people's work. Yet again? Yes, there has been several times where you've had to make ammendments after I'd updated the appearance lists of certain characters but there's really no need to make comments like that. At least I'm bothering to keep character appearances updated (those that I can anyway). I've noticed you haven't done any work on current character's appearance lists in over a month! Xx-connor-xX (talk) 23:52, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi Karen I see you removed my 'real life' contribution about the Elvis concert in 1977. My apologies - I didn't realise that was only for real life events involving the street and its actors etc. It's just that the concert was fresh in my mind because I was actually there, and myself and five others who were also there have just met up to discuss old times; I'm still buzzing after meeting one of them for the first time in forty years! GordoninEdin (talk) 10:08, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Gordon Louise Connor Hi, I'm really confused on the date of death of Louise Connor. The date was originally 18th December, but in the episode from 2015, Aidan says it was Christmas Day 22 years previously. Danielroxheaps (talk) 11:15, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Which episode are you referring to? In Episode 8797 (18th December 2015) - Aidan states it's 22 years to the day. Karen2310 (talk) 11:20, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Katie McDonald Should Katie not be number 14 on the on-screen deaths list, being an unseen character? Thanks Danielroxheaps (talk) 06:27, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Also should Paul Connor Jr be moved to late miscarriages as he was stillborn? Danielroxheaps (talk) 02:03, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Hiya Please can you help me? How do i link the word 'Dirk' on the current staff section of the Underworld page to the actual page for Dirk? Thanks James Updated images for LOAs Hi Karen, Thanks for all of the kind words on the mid 2000s character pages. The 2017 pictures for LOAs are Chesney, Luke, Eileen, David, Sarah and Faye. The main reason for the updated images was that these characters' images were a tad older than most of the other current characters. Thanks again, N&R 01:04, August 17 2017 (UTC) Who Pushed Ken? Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 11:17, August 17, 2017 (UTC)I wrote a short summary for the Who Pushed Ken subheading on Ken Barlow's page. Did it require filling? It was neglected ever since I first saw it. LOAs The LOAs of Kirk (2012), Audrey (page 2012 LOAS 2013), Anna (2014), Fiz (2014), Tracy (2014) and Mary (2014) could do with an upgrade.Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 05:00, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Max 2016 I've got a new 2016 image for Max Turner. Trouble is, my computer says that the page is protected, so I can't access it. Would you be so kind as to add this image to the page? Cheers. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 05:15, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Or on second thoughts, no need to upload this one - it's got David's shoulder in it. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 07:16, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Given names Instead of deleting a first name, you could turn it into a useful disambiguation page, so that someone who knows a character only as "Steve" or whatever can go to a page that lists them with enough detail beside each name for the searcher to work out which one he or she wants. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:45, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Emily Bishop. It is confirmed that Eileen Debryshire is returning (I think). As of April 2017 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 11:18, September 3, 2017 (UTC)Lilly123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 11:18, September 3, 2017 (UTC) I Imogen Pasoce Melissa Johns made her first appearance of Imogen (I'm sorry if I butched the last name). Steve McDonald Steve hit 3000 appearances today also. Izzy Armstrong Can you update her image to tonight's clip with Izzy it please? 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 19:01, September 3, 2017 (UTC)LillyAriMisty. Song I'm listening is Get Back by Demi Lovato123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 19:01, September 3, 2017 (UTC) http://bit.ly/2xSgOzg the most recent (on the emmerdale wiki) episode to air. 6.9.17 Lilly123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 18:06, September 7, 2017 (UTC) KU2DWC/EP Keeping up to date with character/episode pages. It's been 8 days since Imogen made her first appearance. We've still not got Sunday/Monday's episodes on the wikia. Lexi and Charlie Franklin's pages. Kudos. Next Wednesday's episodes will air before we update the wikia. 14:10, September 12, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Jenny Connor - List of appearances When you were doing the page Jenny Connor - List of appearances, you forgot something fundamental: The character was credited as: *Jenny Bradley from January 1986 to September 2017 *Jenny Connor thereafter. ::Thanks for that but please rest assured, I hadn't forgotten! Karen2310 (talk) 06:46, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Edna and Mel I don't know the exact episode numbers, but I do have partial sources of the information: *Edna's age: came from Toyah and Geena stage a protest 2001. Watch it on YouTube. *Mel's middle name (Jade): came from Wikipedia. P.S. Sorry if the information is not enough, but that's the best I can do. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 03:25, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Yesterday Do you realise I am reporting you right now to http://bit.ly/2giXUd3 14:08, October 18, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Grammarly I am GIVING a Wikia recommendation of Grammarly. Grammarly is free to download and I love it. Premium is only like £10 a month also 17:44, October 24, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Regular characters Hey Karen, I couldn't help but notice you had removed my additions to the "current characters" category, on the grounds they were not "regular characters". I find it hard to think of any reason why Summer Spellman, Moira Pollock and the Appletons shouldn't be considered "regular", especially as there are people on there who haven't been seen for any episodes for a few weeks now. Thanks, Henryjacobs (talk) 14:58, October 28, 2017 (UTC) T100A TM has 496 appearances so NB is kicked off the leaderboard. 15:26, November 1, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 15:26, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Quotes Please reinstate the quotes! Noted. Some of the links removed were for things where I thought just a few words of explanation were all that's needed and so a whole page seems over the top - e.g. What else could be said about Ormskirk, a west Lancashire market town that one-appearance characters visit from. However, you're the boss and know the database content best.A.Kinsale (talk) 16:21, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Emma Watts Hi Karen, I was unable to add the final line for Emma Watts because the page is locked. Darvec (talk) 17:54, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Gary Don't put a DoD on Gary's page since he's returning on the 25th. 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 19:38, December 4, 2017 (UTC)♥123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 19:38, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :We don't advocate spoilers. --Karen2310 (talk) 20:58, December 4, 2017 (UTC) I'll prove y'all wrong. Christmas Airing if wondering: CD: 8pm BD: 9pm 27/12: 7.30 29/12: 7.30 NYD: 7.30 3/1: usual 4/1: 8.30 5/1: usual :We've killed Gary off because he's dead in the show at the moment - once he comes back, the changes will be reversed as per our spoiler policy. I've made an announcement to this effect at Talk:Gary Windass. David (talk) 17:59, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Photos for LoA pages Hi, I'm planning on uploading pictures of some characters to be added to their LoA pages, including current characters so I just wanted you to look out for for the uploads so you can add them to the pages. I'll include years in the filenames. Thanks --Pascal11 (talk) 22:27, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. --Karen2310 (talk) 23:11, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Sunday I might be active. My internet will be playing up cos of the 11.1cm of snow in my area. 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 16:24, December 8, 2017 (UTC)♥123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 16:24, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Why This Wiki is Broken: An Open Letter to Administrators :H3mh7b (talk) 17:53, December 9, 2017 (UTC)How is this wiki made to expand if we must first spend time asking for permission, and then despite our efforts to grow this wiki to it's potential size, one of you administrators can just come along and delete all of our progress, no questions asked? I've done a bit of research, and in the past, when people ask reasonable questions about why their work as been deleted, you simply reply that you are administrators and therefore, you are in control. When they continue to protest, you block them. This doesn't seem like the most efficient way of doing things. :That isn't to say that my page should not have been deleted, but to do without question, especially as it seems to be following in a similar "approved" page, (Suicides) does not seem reasonable, as the page I created helps readers to navigate. It isn't something that could stir up counter-productive debate as in the case of Murderers as the rules are extremely straight forward. I am as ready as the next person to dedicate my time to growing this wiki to the height of its potential, but I don't see how deleting pages, simply because they weren't "approved" prior to their creation helps to do this. I have no choice but to conclude that you simply like to be in control. ::I am willing to hear your side of the story, but bear in mind that I do have my limits. I want to work with you, not against you, but at the moment, you are forcing me to do the latter. I hope we can work this out, but if I feel that this model has not been approved, I want you to understand that I will contact the appropriate channels.H3mh7b (talk) 17:53, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::H3mh7b (talk) 23:51, December 9, 2017 (UTC)My intent was not to threaten, it was to warn and to make my case clear. I hope that I am understood. I thought that I had asked appropriately, clearly I hadn't. David said "without approval or clear precedent" I thought that I had the latter, and when I did ask for permission, no response was recieved. When I say "broken", I mean in recent times. I am glad to hear of your success, I just thought that you knew your responsibility. Your rules appear to serve no clear purpose other than that of control. This is an oligarchy, don't pretend it isn't. "All parties". Is it not telling that more than one editor has had complaints? The appropriate channels may not do anything, but they shouldn't have to. This is your wiki, do you honestly want it to stand for what is seen as a facist counter-productive model that is only helpful if you are an administrator or bureaucrat? The only way to make significant progress in expanding this wiki is if you are one of the higher-ups, so to speak. All that I ask is that you take this into consideration. I have spoken with many other editors, and they feel the same. I would like to work with you, but this is going to be difficult if things do not change.H3mh7b (talk) 23:51, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Lack of Response H3mh7b (talk) 03:57, December 14, 2017 (UTC)I want to continue this dialogue and hopefully work toward a solution, if you do not reply I have no choice but to assume that you simply do not wish to admit what are, in my eyes, blatent issues with this wiki.H3mh7b (talk) 03:57, December 14, 2017 (UTC) H3mh7b (talk) 04:25, December 20, 2017 (UTC)So... is that it, then? Is this the "professionalism" you speak of? Can I go forward with these categories, your ladyship, or am I not permitted to? Do you want this wiki to prosper and grow, or is this about power? I'm sorry, but I've reached my wits end. This goes beyond giving instructions, this is hindering the growth of your wiki. The Breaking Bad, and Star wars wikis are superior and far more advanced, why? Because their admins don't act like roadblocks.H3mh7b (talk) 04:25, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Christmas I hope and wiki team a fabulous... 19:14, December 22, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Christmas and New Year!!! :Thank you. Likewise! Karen2310 (talk) 20:23, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Luke's parents Luke's parents appear in Tonight's episode despite being uncredited and unspoken. They only appear in one scene when Steph was talking about Luke at Luke's funeral but do you know actor and actress who plays the parents? (Ednasharon24534) :Absolutely no idea - sorry! Karen2310 (talk) 00:13, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Alex N JB JB said 'Regular' in a statement 19:25, February 16, 2018 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) List of deaths Hi, is it possible you could add Simon (Episode 4740) to the list of on-screen deaths? It took place on Episode 4740 (25th December 1999) and the cause was cardiac arrest after being knocked off his bike. Thanks. Danielroxheaps 07:14, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Main Cast I thought it was custom that when a character was upgraded to the main cast that all of their appearances beforehand were changed to reflect this - so that they appear in the "regular cast" section in the pages of all of their appearances rather than "guest cast". This is evident with the likes of Gemma Winter who only appeared in a guest role in 2014-2015 before being made into a main character yet her credits for her original episodes now show her in the main cast. If I've got it right shouldn't both Gina Seddon and Robert Preston be listed in the main cast sections of their original episodes rather than guest cast? Or have I got it wrong? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 15:37, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :All of Gemma Winter's appearances were changed to regular when we felt like she was sticking around, but Dolly-Rose Campbell has made all of the appearances. Both Gina and Robert were played by different actors in their first stint and have only become "regular" since being replaced by the respective current actors. Other examples of this scenario are Blanche Hunt (Patricia Cutts - guest / Maggie Jones - regular), and some actors portraying both Peter and Susan Barlow have also been listed in guest cast. Karen2310 (talk) 16:05, March 10, 2018 (UTC) DOI Can I add to Antony and Brooke's pages about DOI? 19:58, March 11, 2018 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) :I've now fathomed what DOI is.... yes. Karen2310 (talk) 10:11, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Dancing ON Ice 15:18, March 12, 2018 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Portable Infoboxes Hey! I'm here representing the Vanguard team, just asking if you would like to adopt the Portable Infobox tool here. See User talk:Jtomlin1uk#Portable Infoboxes for details, I asked him already and he thought some others would like to take a look!-- Technobliterator T' ' 01:00, March 15, 2018 (UTC) UK English spelling I'm a bit confused on "tranquilisers" vs "tranquilizers". Is the first one not the UK English spelling? Because here in Australia and New Zealand we use an S, and we generally always use UK English spelling? Danielroxheaps 19:27, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :Yes I'd looked at Cambridge instead of Oxford dictionary. Feel free to change it. --Karen2310 (talk) 19:43, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Maggie Redman Shouldn't Maggie be reverted back to a regular character? I don't know how you decide here but over on Emmerdale Wikia we do it that if a character appears frequently every month for 6 months then they are a regular. Maggie appeared frequently every month from October 1992 to April 1993, totalling to 7 months. Danielroxheaps 07:46, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, Maggie has never been placed as a regular cast member on any of our episode pages, so I'm not quite understanding what you mean by "reverted back". Personally, I'd agree that the character stays in guest cast - considering that she was never a Coronation Street resident and also taking into account the nature of the character's storylines, but that's just my opinion since you've posted the query here. Please feel free to open the debate on a forum page though. Regards, Karen2310 (talk) 18:02, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Robert's birthday Robert's birthday is 22nd October 1971. It's revealed on tonight's episode. Can you added Robert's birthday into his page? (Ednasharon24534) As Of Just a suggestion: wouldn't it be easier for you to create an "as of episode" template instead of updating all the character pages? Emmerdale Wikia has a template and it makes it so much easier for Aks, who updates all the LOAs. Danielroxheaps 02:38, April 16, 2018 (UTC) :Thank-you. Might be looking into that in the near future. Karen2310 (talk) 12:59, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Where to Watch Hi Karen, The Coronation Street episodes currently being shown in New Zealand are from October 2016. Therefore it is nineteen months behind, as opposed to the eighteen listed on the main page. Thought you should know this. :This has since been corrected, thanks! Karen2310 (talk) 12:59, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Danielroxheaps 04:03, April 25, 2018 (UTC) PC ♥ List of Present characters Regular characters Character Current actor Character duration Ken Barlow William Roache 1960– Rita Sullivan Barbara Knox 1964, 1972– Peter Barlow Chris Gascoyne 1965–1971, 1973–1975, 1977–1978, 1986, 2000–2003, 2007– Gail McIntyre Helen Worth 1974– Tracy Barlow Kate Ford 1977–1983, 1985–1997, 1999, 2002–2007, 2010– Audrey Roberts Sue Nicholls 1979–1982, 1984– Kevin Webster Michael Le Vell 1983– Jenny Bradley Sally Ann Matthews 1986–1991, 1993, 2015– Sally Webster Sally Dynevor 1986– Sarah Platt Tina O'Brien 1987–2007, 2015– Gina Seddon Connie Hyde 1988–1989, 2017– Liz McDonald Beverley Callard 1989–1998, 2000–2001, 2003–2011, 2013– Steve McDonald Simon Gregson 1989– Rosie Webster Helen Flanagan 1990–2012, 2017– David Platt Jack P. Shepherd 1990– Norris Cole Malcolm Hebden 1994–1997, 1999– Sophie Webster Brooke Vincent 1994– Daniel Osbourne Rob Mallard 1995–1997, 2007, 2016– Roy Cropper David Neilson 1995– Robert Preston Tristan Gemmill 1996, 1999, 2003, 2015– Leanne Battersby Jane Danson 1997–2000, 2004– Toyah Battersby Georgia Taylor 1997–2003, 2016– Tyrone Dobbs Alan Halsall 1998– Dev Alahan Jimmi Harkishin 1999– Eileen Grimshaw Sue Cleaver 2000– Maria Connor Samia Longchambon 2000– Kirk Sutherland Andrew Whyment 2000– Bethany Platt Lucy Fallon 2000–2007, 2015– Adam Barlow Sam Robertson 2001–2007, 2016– Fiz Brown Jennie McAlpine 2001– Sean Tully Antony Cotton 2003– Chesney Brown Sam Aston 2003– Michelle Connor Kym Marsh 2006– Carla Connor Alison King 2006– Ali Neeson James Burrows 2007–2008, 2018– Gary Windass Mikey North 2008– Mary Taylor Patti Clare 2008– Brian Packham Peter Gunn 2010–2013, 2015– Izzy Armstrong Cherylee Houston 2010– Faye Windass Ellie Leach 2011– Eva Price Catherine Tyldesley 2011- Beth Tinker Lisa George 2011– Craig Tinker Colson Smith 2011– Tim Metcalfe Joe Duttine 2013– Sinead Tinker Katie McGlynn 2013– Pat Phelan Connor McIntyre 2013–2014, 2016- Alya Nazir Sair Khan 2014– Yasmeen Nazir Shelley King 2014– Zeedan Nazir Qasim Akhtar 2014– Gemma Winter Dolly-Rose Campbell 2014– Billy Mayhew Daniel Brocklebank 2014– Cathy Matthews Melanie Hill 2015– Aidan Connor Shayne Ward 2015- Alex Warner Liam Bairstow 2015– Johnny Connor Richard Hawley 2015– Kate Connor Faye Brookes 2015– Rana Habeeb Bhavna Limbachia 2016– Seb Franklin Harry Visinoni 2016– Shona Ramsey Julia Goulding 2016– Jude Appleton Paddy Wallace 2016– Nicola Rubinstein Nicola Thorp 2017– Moira Pollock Louiza Patikas 2017– Angie Appleton Victoria Ekanoye 2017– Abi Franklin Sally Carman 2017– Imran Habeeb Charlie de Melo 2017– Josh Tucker Ryan Clayton 2018– Geoff Metcalfe Ian Bartholomew 2018− Emma Brooker Alexandra Mardell 2018– Recurring and guest characters Character Current actor Character duration Simon Barlow Alex Bain 2003, 2008– Amy Barlow Elle Mulvaney 2004– Aadi Alahan Zennon Ditchett 2006, 2009– Asha Alahan Tanisha Gorey 2006, 2009– Wendy Neeson Jane Slavin 2007–2008, 2018– Liam Connor Jr. Charlie Wrenshall 2009– Jack Webster Kyran Bowes 2010– Max Turner Harry McDermott 2010– Hope Stape Isabella Flanagan 2010– Joseph Brown William Flanagan 2011–2015, 2017– Ruby Dobbs Macy Alabi 2012– Jake Windass Seth and Theo Wild 2013– Lily Platt Brooke Malonie 2013– Dr. Susan Gaddas Christine Mackie 2014– Macca Hibbs Gareth Berliner 2014– Arlene Tinker Alison Burrows 2015, 2018– Nancy Tinker Kate Fitzgerald 2015, 2018– Matthew Singh Peter Singh 2015– Harry Platt Freddie and Isaac Rhodes1 2016– Lee Mayhew Richard Crehan 2016, 2018– Clayton Hibbs Callum Harrison 2016– DS MacKinnon Sandra Huggett 2016– DC Hough Philip Hill-Pearson 2016– Saira Habeeb Kim Vithana 2016– Hassan Habeeb Kriss Dosanjh 2016– Oliver Battersby Emmanuel and Jeremiah Cheetham2 2017– Kim Vaughan Tom Shaw 2017– Summer Spellman Matilda Freeman 2017– Geraldine Spellman Lynne Verrall 2017– Joe Haslam Chord Melodic 2017– Roxy Ward Claudia Adshead 2017– Zoe White Keeley Fitzgerald 2017– George Appleton Romeo Cheetham-Karcz3 2017– Dane Hibbs Simon Naylor 2017– Charlie Franklin Jacob Fish 2017– Lexi Franklin Jasmine Fish 2017– Jess Heywood Donnaleigh Bailey 2017– Henry Newton George Banks 2017– Justin Parker Wim Snape 2017– Dale Parker Adam Foster 2017– DC Yates Kent Riley 2018– Sam Bryce Amy Dolan 2018– Rosemary Piper Sophie Thompson 2018– Mike Thornberry Louis Emerick 2018– 14:14, April 25, 2018 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) :Erm... thanks?! Karen2310 (talk) 12:59, April 26, 2018 (UTC) PC Gran Hi Karen, hope you are well, I was just wondering about a potential page merge. Clifford Barry played an 'unnamed police officer' until July 2012, then returned as PC Gran from March 2013. Could we assume that these two characters are the same? If not, would it be sensible to put a note at the bottom of the page(s)? I thought I would come to you first, as I am unsure on whether or not these two are both the same character. Kind regards, [[User:Layton4|'Lay']][[User Talk:Layton4|'ton']] - 23:55, 8/5/2018